Would you Rather be in bleach or own the Phantomive estate?
by anime lover 239
Summary: Warning:OC, mild language. Kiyore is just your average girl. While going to borders with her best friend, she notices an anime themed would you rather deck. Who knew that deck would send her into the bleach world. And what about that cashier and necklace? Find out in my story as she goes into bleach and figures more about herself. Pairings undecided
1. Dangerous game

**BEFORE I GO ON, I HAVE TO THANK CAL-KITTY SHE IS AN AMAZING BETA AND PROOF READ IT AND STUFF. YOU GUYS SHOULD CHECK OUT HER PROFILE. **Heyo my fellow readers and fanfiction authors. I'm back with a totally creative idea. It just kinda came to me. I didn't really see it anywhere so I thinks it's original. I so wished this happened to me. Well anyway on to the story. Btw I have no idea with the pairings. I am going to be using my oc Kiyore. She is in a story I am currently working on. That will be released later. If you would review who she should be with. I'll also put a poll on my profile. Thanks anyway on with the story.

**Kiyores POV**

Holy chicken, I was so bored. Not only was I stuck waiting on my closest friend, but I had to also watch my baby sister Jasmine while doing that. She was a baby so she couldn't exactly do much. I was sitting in front of Amanda's door (my closest friend) waiting to go to borders. She was older then me by a year so she could drive. It wasn't fair. We were going to Borders and Hot Topic for some girl time.

"Let's go" she said as she came out the door.

"Thank *Jashin* I thought you were going to make me wait till flying cars were created" I replied while climbing into her red Chevy pick up truck.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Just remember I'm your ride and I can "forget" to bring you back." She shot back.

"You wouldn't cause you love me to much" I said.

"No I totally hate your guts" she replied rolling her eyes.

"Love you to" I chimed. We had arrived by the time our convo ended. I told her I was going to the manga section. She didn't understand my liking towards anime and manga. I don't either but oh well. I'm not gonna pretend to be someone I'm not. I was looking forward to the fight with Ichigo and Aizen. I'd already watched the episode but I wanna see the fight in the manga. I adore the way the illustrations in the manga. It takes real talent to be able to draw out the anime and make the characters look the exact same each time you draw it.

When I strolled out of the manga section with Jasmine in arms, something caught my eye. It was as a Would You Rather deck. They are big cards with weird choices on them. An example would be would you rather eat a giant banana slug or 3 little ones. Some are quite gross. This one was anime themed though. I had never seen anything like it so of course I had to have it.

I must have been oozing excitement because Amanda came up behind me and asked,"What's got you all hyped up?"

"FRICKEN WHALE SCREAM, Amanda, don't sneak up on me like that. Anyway to answer your question, I found an anime themed would you rather game. It's the only one I've ever seen" I said freaking out.

"Whale scream huh, that's a new one. I've never heard of an anime themed game like that. I won't question it though because that was one of your favorite games." She sighed. You see, Amanda is the calm and collected one of us. I'm either laid back and calm or I'm exuberant and hyper. It's really a toss up of the mood I'm in at the time. We headed to check out and I gave her a twenty. The cashier looked surprised by the game but just rung it up. I went to hot topic with a beaming smile on my face.

"So why do you think the cashier was so surprised when you payed for the game?" Amanda asked suddenly.

"I have no clue man. I do know that it must be really rare though. Maybe she forgot it was in the store. Or maybe someone had it before and returned it." I replied. Now that I think about it, her reaction was strange. While Amanda was more aware of things, I put them together. I'm kinda like Sherlock Holmes on the BBC show Sherlock. I always put things together. I was missing a piece in this puzzle.

Jasmine could probably sense the tension that filled the air and started crying. I stopped thinking about it and picked her up. "Sh sh sh, it'll be okay Jazzy, I promise." I said trying to comfort her. She did quiet down thankfully.

We went to Hot topic next. I was in such a good mood from the cards and Hot Topic is an amazing store. We entered with the whole serious conversation forgotten. That probably wasn't a very good idea. While looking through the store, I found the most epic backpack ever.

"AMANDA I FOUND THE BEST BACKPACK EVAH MADE!" I yelled. It was a Supernatural backpack. They had Dean all over it. There was also the demon anti-possession seal. Sam and Cas were on it but not as much as Dean.

"Cool but did you really have to yell, I'm right next to you" she sighed.

I was jumping up and down," Yes because it means I'm in a good mood and I'm not normal which is also a good thing."

"I really don't know how you're the genius and I'm the dumber one. I seriously can't follow your logic at all"

"You'll get it eventually. It's funny because I don't even understand it half of the time either." I replied sheepishly.

We split up in the store and I found some pierce the veil shirts. There was also a panic at the disco shirt. I love all this music. I also found this shark tooth necklace. It wasn't all that special. It was a black shark tooth. There were two beads on each side. It was also on a black string. I felt this unexplainable need to have that necklace. There were a pair of Black Veil Brides headphones that I decided to pick out.

"Hey I'm ready to head out. You ready " I asked Amanda. Jazzy was asleep in her carrier. We went to the Chevy truck after she said she was ready. The necklace was around my neck and I felt safe with it on. I was truly confused. Just what is this thing.

"While we're out, let's go to Qwik Shop. I feel candy Is needed." I said.

"Alright you're buying" I just stuck my tongue out at her.

"Wow so mature"

"Psh you love my immaturity." I said.

"But you aren't immature. You are a true genius. You are smarter than most of our teachers. There must be a hint of maturity in your brain." I just thought we had dumb teachers. I don't think I'm a genius. I just learn faster.

We got to Qwik shop and I headed inside. I grabbed tons of candy.

"Hey trouble"

I know that voice. It was mike. He was an employee here and he has been for awhile. We have almost a friendship he calls me trouble all the time. I can't imagine why.

"Yo Mike, how have you been. And I'm not trouble. I'm actually a decent person"

"I've been good. But you will always be trouble." He said as he rang stuff up.

"Whatever, have a good one" I shot back as I ran out the store. I got in the car. Amanda went through my stuff and grabbed some peach rings and a code red.

"Dude, couldn't you have waited till we got to the house" I complained.

"I could've but where's the fun in that." She replied. I grumbled about a grabby thief and she laughed. We were almost there.

"Hey Amanda, when we get back, can we please play would you rather with me. I promise to watch a couple of Doctor Who episodes with you. And before you ask, I just simply prefer Supernatural and Sherlock. Please." I all but begged. I could have used puppy dog eyes. I've heard they were dangerous.

"Fiiinnnee" she sighed. I hugged her tightly. I probably shouldn't do that while she's driving but oh well. The others can just suck my black and grey unicorn. I'm not nice to a lot of people. We arrived soon after and I put everything away and put Jazzy down for a nap.

I was eager and Amanda could see that when she came into the living room. I was looking through all of them were blank. I don't get it. Are we supposed to make our own. I sighed but got excited when I found one card with writing on it. I handed it to Amanda and she read it out loud.

"Would you rather go into the Bleach universe and change the plot the way you want to help people or do you want to own the Phantomhive estate. Kiyore, I don't understand these questions. I'm not into anime and isn't bleach just a soap." She said.

"Bleach is an amazing action anime. Soap doesn't even compare to that epicness. Anyway you wouldn't understand, you aren't into anime. I planned on letting you just read the card. And to answer the game, I would go to the bleach world and change around the plot. I would have also carried out Aizens plans successfully. God that dude has a complex. He wants everyone to bow down to him. I would.." I got caught off by Jasmine wailing in the monitor.

I headed back there. Turns out she was just hungry. She went right back to sleep. I started heading back. Halfway through the hallway I was hit by fuzzy vision a horrendous headache and terrible ringing in my ears. It got worse and worse till I couldn't bear the immense pain. I passed out right on the floor.

I woke up in a park surrounded by tree's. Something was off here. I also had the Would You Rather cards in my back pocket. That's when I saw it. A black hole in the sky. Out came a spider hollow.

"Mmmmmmm. You smell good. It's time to eat...YOUR SOUL." It charged at me and spit a web. I dodged but a leg hit me causing me to hit the ground hard. I got up. Blood was trailing from my forehead down my face. He charged again. I dodged the leg but it was smarter than I thought. He swept me through the air into a pile of rocks. They were all stabbing into my back. I'm going to need treatment. My shirt was all torn to shreds..

That's when Ichigo and Rukia entered the equation. About darn time. "Don't worry, you'll be fine now" Ichigo said but kept his intense gaze on the hollow. He slashed at it's mask and killed it.

"DAMN THIS IS MY FAVORITE SHIRT"

And that's a wrap. I had to retype all of this because when I saved, I had to log in again. It was so terrible. The would you rather card play a big deal in this. Can anyone make a guess why. I'd appreciate criticism. Please don't flame. I hope you enjoyed. By the way, it's not IchigoxOc. It'll be Ichiruki. Like I said I have no idea about the pairings. Oh I also referenced a Naruto thing. I'm going to have fun with this. Updates are spontaneous so sorry about that. I hope you like my idea.

Ja Ne


	2. the scraped surface of Kiyore

Here's** chapter numero 2. I have no idea where this gonna go. I intend to have a lot of fun with this. If you have any questions, I will answer them. I really want criticism though so I can improve my writing. I realize I'm not the best but I do want to get better. Although there will be spoilers and things will change. I have no intention of letting Ulqiourra or Grimmjow or Stark die. Anyone else disappointed how everything ended in the series. I am. Well oh well on with the story. Once again a shout out to Cal-kitty for being an amazing beta for me. You also have amazing ideas. Now ONWARD**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership what so ever**

**Kiyore's POV**

"Hey, are you alright" Rukia asked me.

"Abso-fricken-lutely. I'm just upset my favorite shirt is ruined. I'm also irritated by the fact I can't go home. Oh and the orangett here is dragging me somewhere and you are talking in that annoying faux voice. Now what are you playing an innocent girl for?So yeah, everything is perfect" I claimed loudly.

"No offense but you're are in a pathetic state and you need treatment. I won't let a girl my age die without a fight." Ichigo argued.

"Tsk, I can walk. I don't need to be dragged. Anyway, we haven't been introduced. I'm Kiyore Soyama. Now what's your name and what's the girl's name?" I asked annoyed. I know who they are but that could get me in a bunch of trouble. Why did I pick up those stupid cards?

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Rukia Kuchiki"

" nice to meet you Strawberry. Nice to meet you Rukia. Now will you let me walk" I sneered. If I'm gonna be treated like a damsel, I'm going to make it as annoying as possible. Ichigo yelled at me for calling me strawberry but he did let me down. We walked all the way there. I limped more than I should. Rukia split up with us but I knew she was in the closet. I really don't wanna deal with Isshin.

"Hey dad, I'm home. My friend needs serious medical treatment." Ichigo said as he dodged his father's kick. It was kind of endearing. We weren't really friends though. I knew a lot about him but he knew little to nothing about me.

"Hey, we're not friends. We know nothing about you" I sneered.

"Well then let's become friends. I feel like I can trust you. I don't get that vibe from a lot of people." Ichigo retorted.

"I'd like that strawberry" I said giving him a soft smile. Isshin lead me to a hospital bed. He scanned my body and found put I had tons of rock fragments in my back. My ankle was also really bad. I felt it.

"Wow, what happened to you. You have fractured and broke your ankle. You also have tons of rock shards in your back." He said in a doctors tone.

"I was hit by a person on a bicycle who couldn't slow down. I also flew back Into a giant pile of rocks" I said with conviction. I'm an amazing liar. I always got away with it unless my friends ratted me out. My parents would get mad at me but they loved me. Jazzy missed them even though she was a baby. I also feel at fault and I miss them to.

"Who should I call at home to let them know of your condition?" He asked.

"You tell me. I have no home. I barely get enough income to feed myself and get clothes. My relatives aren't alive and I'm shunned. I have no where to go." I said in a monotone voice. It was mostly true. I didn't have anywhere else to go. They looked at me in pity.

"Look, I don't need your pity. I hate it when people look at me like that. Once you treat my wounds, I'll pay and leave." I said coldly. I did want to stay there. I couldn't do that to them. The plot was the way it was for a reason. I can't have myself interfering. I would never forgive myself. I only act goofy and laid back around Amanda. She's the only one I can let my guard down around. I can't around anyone else. Not after what happened.

"Nonsense, you can stay here. We have an extra room. I have no problem with you staying here. Ichigo can help you with whatever. I won't have an innocent girl wandering out in the cold. Especially in your condition." Isshin stated with conviction. I felt touched.

"Goat face is right. I'll help you around. You can also come to Karakura high with me to. It'll be fine. After all what are friends for." Ichigo also said equally determined. I felt my eyes begin to water. No one has been this nice to me since Amanda. I was considered a genius. Everyone thought I looked down on them. It wasn't true. They just couldn't keep up with me and I tried to be friends. I realized solitude was better.

That was until Amanda. She was new and approached me. I tried to act cold and send her away. I didn't want to ruin her chance at making friends. She seemed like a decent person.

"Hey, I know you aren't that cold girl you make yourself out to be. Let me be your friend. You seem to need one" she said with a smile. I just huffed and nodded. We started talking and got closer and closer.

I still acted cold at first to try and get her to leave me. She just stuck by me. I opened up little by little. I had a hard time because of my past. I started telling her stuff after a year into our weird friendship. She accepted me and didn't push me away like I tried to do to her. I was so happy for the first time in forever. She helped me and I helped her and that's when we got so close. I can trust her with my life.

I hugged Ichigo and sobbed. He seemed surprised but he let me hug him and hugged me back. I haven't sobbed like this since I told Amanda my biggest secret. Ichigo tried to comfort me. That's when I decided I would interfere with the plot.

"Hey hey don't cry.. I'm sorry if I said something.. gah" Isshin panicked. I gave them a big smile.

"Its. Its.. its not that. I'm just so happy. I finally have somewhere I can feel like I can be at home. You and Ichigo have been nice to me. I have tried pushing others away and say no. It reminds me how I met my best friend. Thank you," I sniffled. They both smiled at me. Even Ichigo smiled because of me. It's been so long since I've felt so warm except for when I'm with Amanda.

"If you don't have family, you're welcome here. I'll have Ichigo and his sisters prepare the room. I'll go get some stuff to do your x-rays. " Isshin said in a fatherly tone. I just nodded.

When they left, I dug out the would you rather cards. They were just like before:blank. Then I stumbled upon another one filled out. I read it.

Would you Rather...

**And that's a wrap. Hahaha I left a cliffhanger. I'll update soon. I'm warning about sporatic updates. Once again, this is not nor will it ever be an IchigoxOc. They will develop a sister brother relationship. Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think it's original. I will slowly uncover her backstory. Did anyone else notice how I worded it. Some foreshadowing there. Well thanks and stay tuned.**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
